Northern Lights
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Tres chicos, tres sueños... Proteger a aquellas a quienes estiman, cada uno a su manera, mientras que un brillo resplandeciente, los guía en su camino. Porque si quieres protegerlas debes esforzarte, aunque al alejarte, te hagas daño a ti mismo. Terminado. SxM, BSxT, DeathxChronaxLiz
1. Fortaleza

_**Ñ**añaña ~_

_**H**ola mundo mundial!_

_**B**uenos dias :B, estoy con mi prueba de oro y intento no dormir en toda la noche, al parecer ya lo logre, son las 5:35 am! :D_

_**Y** una buena forma de pasar el tiempo en viendo videos._

_**E**n mi caso, Soul Eater, y los openings y endings, del Repeat Show son mi mejor opcion, ya que los tengo en el celular..._

_**N**orthern Lights, segundo ending del Repeat Show y titulo de mi fic de cuatro capitulos :B_

_**A**mm... bueno, lo escribi en una hora, espero que lo disfruten._

_**L**amento si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o cosas sin sentido, tengo sueño y dos moscas intentaron asesinarme en la misma noche ù.u, comprendan que he pasado por mucho (?)_

_**Ñ**añaña ~ Soul Eater no me pertenece si no que a su creador, la cancion tampoco me pertenece, yo solo me robe el titulo (?)_

_**D**isfruten y Lean._

* * *

Se levanto a media noche, caminando de puntillas cuidadosamente, no estaba dentro de sus planes despertar a su técnico. Tomo las llaves de su motocicleta, sus lentes para la misma y sin emitir ruido alguno, desapareció de aquel departamento.

La chica rubio cenizo suspiro, y observo como su arma se marchaba desde la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba entreabierta, el no debía enterarse de sus preocupaciones, ni sus miedos, no debía saber nada de aquellos sentimientos, a pesar de que el chico ya lo sabia, pero ella esperaría su regreso, esperaría el momento exacto en que el cruzara nuevamente esa puerta y decidida saldría de su pequeña habitación, de su refugio y actuaria como si estuviera molesta, para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y el alivio de tenerlo nuevamente en casa.

Sintió aquel tan acostumbrado vació en su pecho, ese que le indicaba cuan lejos estaba su amor, mientras mas se alejaba el chico de mirada carmesí, el dolor aumentaba, incluso si esa lejanía era por ella.

El albino se puso sus lentes, prendió el motor de su motocicleta, y comenzó a andar debajo del cielo estrellado.

Aquel dolor ya era habitual, alejarse de ella le dolía, pero debía soportar, soportar por ella, ya que la chica que le causaba ese gran dolor, era la misma a la que quería proteger de cualquier mal, no quería que nada le hiciera daño, no quería verla sufrir. Era una punzada de dolor enorme, pero si era por ella, que lo acuchillaran con todo lo que tuvieran.

Prendió la lampara de su velador y se acomodo a un extremo de la cama, aquel extremo donde solo el se sentaba cuando la consolaba y donde solo ella, iba buscando su consuelo.

Miro hacia abajo, buscando respuestas, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería verlo una vez mas, aunque ella sabia, que como cada noche, a la mañana siguiente el estaría en su cama, con falta de sueño por no haber pasado la noche en casa. Ella lo reñiría, aunque en el fondo quisiera agradecerle.

Había salido de Death City una vez mas, ya que para fortalecer tu cuerpo, su alma es el primer paso y nada era mas inservible que un alma intranquila, o un alma desesperada que extrañaba con locura a su amada.

Su mente divagaba al igual que su moto en el desierto, buscando respuestas y ahogándose en su propia locura.

Necesitaba a su técnico a su lado, necesitaba a la chica que tanto amaba a su lado, incluso riñéndola la necesitaba, pero debía ser fuerte, por ella, debía luchar contra si mismo, por ella debía fortalecerse.

La noche caía, y la rubia solo podía mirar por su ventana, esperando que la puerta se abriera y que su chico entrara por ella, que se escabullera a su habitación y le brindara la tranquilidad de saber que estaba a salvo.

Mas su arma no llegaba, y ella miraba insistentemente su ventana, en busca de una señal, en busca de aquella mirada rojiza y esos blancos cabellos ondeando al viento.

Tal vez hoy no volvería, pero eso seria una locura, el no quería verla preocupada y menos por su culpa, pero el no sabia que ella lo esperaba sin descanso. Llego a un punto apartado, donde ya no había señales de civilización, detuvo su andar y se sentó en el suelo, mirando al cielo que lo guiaba con su brillo resplandeciente, su brillo singular.

La imagen de la técnico volvió a sus ojos, y sin perder mas tiempo, emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Esperaba insistentemente, alguna pista de su amada arma, mas el sueño le venció y callo profundamente dormida en aquel rincón, esperando por su regreso.

Antes de entrar nuevamente a su ciudad, fue a las afueras de esta, y se estacionó enfrente de una mansión, con algunas luces prendidas, suspiro antes de colgar su chaqueta en un perchero.

Miro hacia ambos lados, en búsqueda de algún ser viviente que estuviera por ahí, los mas probable era que el Shinigami mas joven estuviera, como acostumbraba, en la biblioteca y el único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella, estuviera entrenando en el gimnasio.

Cambio su ropa, vistiéndose de terno, camino a paso lento hacia una habitación, abrió las puertas con cuidado, y dentro había un piano negro, y una gran combinación de los colores rojo y negro, dándole un aspecto tétrico pero sin dejar la formalidad de lado.

Toco las teclas del piano, como si fueran extremidades de su propio cuerpo, expresando sus sentimientos a través de ellas.

Una par de horas habrán sido, cuando se percato de el tiempo que llevaba cambio rápidamente su vestuario al habitual conjunto de chaqueta amarilla y pantalón rojo, puso sus lentes sobre sus ojos y sin que el sueño le venciera, manejo de vuelta a su hogar.

Entro, hizo todo el silencio posible, tomando sus zapatos con una mano y caminando de puntillas, no pudo evitar, el deseo de ver a su técnica dormir, así que se escabullo silenciosamente en su cuarto. La observo entumida, abrazándose a si misma mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla, a pesar de eso, su rostro no reflejaba dolor alguno. El albino la tomo en brazos, la introdujo en su cama, la arropo lo mejor que pudo y camino hacia su habitación, satisfecho por haberla visto dormir y por haber sentido su calidez una vez mas.

Sintió como otra lagrima caía, al verlo alejarse por la puerta, sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, sentía que aquella separación seria permanente y que no volvería a ver ese rostro otra vez.

Se abrazo a si misma, sintió ese vació nuevamente, era cosa de verlo alejarse por la puerta, cerrarla tras de si y dejar la habitación en un total silencio, que solo era roto por los leves sollozos de la chica.

Pero antes de caer dormida, sintió como la puerta era abierta nuevamente, el muchacho de cabellos blancos entraba por ella, se acercaba a su cama y se arrodillaba a un costado, observándola _dormir_, lentamente el chico se acerco, rozo sus labios con los de la rubia, de manera dulce y antes de completar el beso se alejo, beso la frente de la chica y camino hacia la puerta, saliendo por esta, no sin antes pronunciar dos dulces palabras "Te amo" dos dulces palabras salidas de una dulce boca, y ella, lo acababa de comprobar.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció, tal y como todos los días el sol salio por las montañas, riendo descontroladamente, mientras alumbraba todo lo que su brillante luz tocaba.

Cuatro chicas despertaron en ese momento. Y solo con una pregunta en mente.

_¿Tienes una explicación que darme?_

* * *

_**A**cabo de notar tres cosas._

_**1. N**o hay dialogos._

_**2. N**o se nombro el nombre de nadie en todo el capitulo, ni Maka ni Soul._

_**3. E**scuchar una cancion con el nombre de tu fic mientras escribes, te inspira :B_

_**Ñ**añaña ~ Espero que le haya gustado, a mi me gusto._

_**P**ara mas informacion, pasar por mi blog y revisar la entrada "Shit! No respiro" (?) :D, en serio, ahi tengo todos los datos utiles, ya que no pondre adelantos ni nada._

_**E**spero que me dejen un review!_

_**C**on sueño, Hime._

_**G**aaaooow!_


	2. Entrenamiento

_**H**ola mundo mundial :B ~_

_**ú.u**, crei que serian mas reviews, pero muchas gracias a los que me guardaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review :B_

_**Ñ**añaña ~_

_**H**aruna An: Si! Fuiste la primera :D, ya me deprimia porque nadie comentaba ú.u... Sempai? *-*! Nee ~ apuesto que tu eres mayor que yo! No me trates de usted! recien estoy entrando en mis trece, ... mentira, los estoy terminando en unos meses ú.u... Lloraste? Que bella :D, Robame inspiracion cuando quieras :D, tambien te la puedo cambiar por chocolates (?) :B_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Tecnica! donde te habias metido :B, Nee~ Kasu-chan a mi tambien me gusta mas el ending anterior, pero alguien ya habia echo una historia de el xD, que bueno que te haya gustado :D, para celebrar que ahora somos tecnico/arma *lanza confenti (?)* Te dedico el segundo capitulo ~ Ñañaña, espero que te guste :B_

_**M**ary Eruka Evans: Mary-sempai! :D Es divertido, tu tambien me llamas sempai :B, pero ojo que yo te llame asi primero! :B... Eh descubierto que tienes algo con disculparte xD, lo repites muy seguido, incluso cuando llegas minutos tarde ó.o! No llegaste tarde ~ Gracias por leerlo :B! Disfruta :D_

_**t**he-lady-of-darkness-97: Tan apurada que no pudiste ni ingresar a tu cuenta? Wow, eso es mucho xD, ya ya *le pasa a su demonio* Toma, si dice cosas extrañas no le hagas caso, no le hice nada malo (?) Que bueno que te guste :D_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Haha! Te di una idea? Soy tan cool (?) Jaja, espero que pases por este capitulo tambien ~_

_**W**ell, Girls!... and boys si hay alguno (?)_

_**S**oul Eater no me pertenece si no que a su creador, al igual que la cancion Northern Lights :D_

_**D**isfruten y Lean_

**_Black Star._**

* * *

Aviso de su salida. Abrió la puerta de entrada y camino en dirección al mercado más cercano, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción que se había metido en su mente. Diviso todo lo que tenía que comprar y comenzó animadamente con las compras semanales.

Una vez que su arma estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, tomo sus cosas, escribió una pequeña notita que dejo pegada en la mesa y salió corriendo por los techos de las casas, mientras veía el atardecer de lejos. Pasaba de un techo a otro, y pudo observar a su arma escoger las verduras animadamente, esa imagen le robo una sonrisa.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro desanimada al leer la nota que su técnico había dejado encima de la mesa, dejo las compras a un lado y ser sirvió una taza de té caliente. Miro por su ventana y observo como rápidamente se oscurecía, la noche caía en todo Death city y el solo había ido a entrenar, como todas las noches entrenaba, solo ella sabía el motivo oculta, el prometió decirlo una sola vez, así que le pidió que escuchara atentamente.

_Yo entreno por ti, quiero protegerte, para que tengas un Dios que te cuida._

Eso fue todo lo que el peliazul le dijo y ella con eso se conformó, no necesitaba saber más, solo podía sonreír al recordar eso, el quería ser fuerte por ella, quería protegerla, y para lograr su cometido debía entrenar, desde que el sol se ocultaba hasta que volvía a aparecer, entrenar sin descanso. A pesar de que fuera por ella, no podía evitarlo, la tristeza la invadía al estar lejos de él, de su estrella, aquella que brillaba en su único horizonte.

Suspiro rendido y luego miro la mansión con una sonrisa, entro en ella con una de las tres copias que existían, se aseguró de que no hubiera vida en el lugar y bajo las escaleras, que daban a un pequeño gimnasio perfecto para él.

Comenzó con las flexiones diarias, solo una idea le hacía seguir adelante, la chica, su arma, su amiga y aunque no lo aceptara, su primer amor.

Su sonrisa lo iluminaba, su paciencia le ayudaba y su presencia lo tranquilizaba, solo ella sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos y sus razones para salir de casa todos los días y volver al amanecer.

Por mucho que él se lo pidiera, no pensaba hacerle caso alguno a la carta, no dormiría tranquila si no estaba segura de que él lo estaba, si él no estaba en casa ella no cerraría sus ojos buscando descanso, no suspiraría aliviada, no sonreiría esperanzada y no podría estar tranquila.

Su mente solo pensaba en ella, mientras suspiraba constantemente y se preguntaba si le hubiera echo algún caso ¿Estaría durmiendo en este momento? ¿O nuevamente se desvelaría por él?

Escucho la puerta un piso más arriba cerrarse, de seguro era el, el albino tarde de nuevo, el pelinegro había llegado ya casi hace una hora y como de costumbre se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Dejo los abdominales por un momento para ir a coger algo para comer.

Cruzo miradas con el albino, que le sonrió de medio lado, luego ambos siguieron sus caminos, como si realmente no se hubieran topado con el otro.

Tomo un sorbo de el vaso de leche que tenía en su mano izquierda, mientras se apoyaba con la otra en el mesón. El pelinegro entro con tranquilidad a la cocina, cogió un pan y un jugo, le hizo unos gestos al peliazul a modo de saludo y se retiró en dirección a la biblioteca, de nuevo.

Suspiro cansado, miro por la ventana, la noche reinaba en todo el lugar, y el solo podía preguntarse por el bienestar de su arma.

Sonrió de medio lado al observar a la luna reír macabramente, mientras que hilos de sangre resbalan por sus dientes, dándole un aspecto muy característico.

Bajo nuevamente por las escaleras, puso un brazo detrás de su espalda y comenzó a hacer flexiones con un brazo, su expresión era seria, debía concentrarse en ser el mejor.

Ser el mejor por ella, y para ella.

Se arropo con una manta, comenzaba a hacer frio, pero no se movió de su lugar, cercano a la entrada esperando su regreso, miro el lugar que su técnico solía ocupar, extrañaba sus gritos y su ánimo, a pesar de que no lo veía hace solo horas.

Escucho el sonido del piano proveniente de escaleras arriba, el albino ya tocaba la melodía oscura de cada noche. El peliazul suspiro y siguió entrenando, por ella debía ser fuerte, debía mejorar solamente por ella, ya que si por un descuido perdía esa sonrisa que le despertaba cada mañana, no sabría cómo vivir.

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron, con la vista clavaba en la puerta de entrada, bostezo levemente mientras se acomodaba dentro de la manta, no debía caer dormida, debía esperar por su regreso, velar por su seguridad. Mas el sueño era mayor y sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto ella se descuidó.

Vio los destellos de luz entrar por las ventanas, estaba amaneciendo, seco el sudor que tenía en su frente y salió de la mansión, junto a el albino y el pelinegro que tenían su misma idea.

Corrió por los techos, calculo que serían algo así como las cuatro y media de la mañana, así es en Death city el mañana llegaba tan pronto como podía.

Entro en silencio, ese era el único lugar donde las reglas del ninja eran correctamente aplicadas, esa era la única forma de no despertar a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la mesa de centro de la habitación, sonrió inconscientemente al ver tan enternecedora escena y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella. Le robo un dulce beso de los labios y la tomo en brazos para acomodarla en su habitación.

Se removió un poco al sentir un tibio cuerpo a su lado, abrió los ojos y pudo observar a su estrella, sonriendo ampliamente, suspiro aliviada y se acurruco en su pecho. El chico rio levemente y la tapo con las sabanas, le dio un suave beso en la frente seguido de un dulce "Seré fuerte por ti"

La pelinegra asintió y rápidamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol llego a su rostro abrió los ojos, junto a tres chicas más en diferentes lugares, bostezo sonriente apreciando el nuevo día.

Recordó las palabras de su técnico, la razón de su entrenamiento, quería oírlo una vez más, tal vez así al fin supiera los verdaderos sentimientos del chico, y así se levantó solo con una pregunta en su mente.

_¿Tienes una explicación que darme?_

* * *

_**Ñ**añaña, mas o menos se va entendiendo porque siempre pongo esa frase al final, la pregunta que se hacen es para "obligar" a los chicos a decirles sus verdaderos sentimientos :B_

_**D**e nuevo nada de dialogos, algo que cambiara en el proximo-proximo capitulo, el cuarto y final, es siguiente sera de Kid *-*_

_**D**atos y demaces en mi blog, en mi perfil, o por ahi (?)_

_**A**gradecimientos a los que comentan y leen y a los que leen sin comentar :)_

_**¿M**e dejan un review?_

_**C**on hambre y despues de comer un chocolate._

_Hime._

_**Y** un Gaaaaoooow! Para ustedes :D_


	3. Estudio

_**G**omini~ Por tardar taanto!_

_**L**a verdad lo tenia hace harto pero llueven pruebas y lo que menos me sobra son momentos de libertad -.-_

_**N**o hay tiempo para contestar reviews, Sorry :(_

_**¡P**ero les agradesco a todos y a cada uno por dedicarle tiempo a este fic! Arigato ~!_

_**¡A**l final me decidi en dejarlo en un trio de KidxChronaxLiz... Y que tanto!_

_**B**ueno Soul Eater no me pertence (En proceso de ahorro :D!)_

_**D**isfruten de este capitulo._

_**D**isfruten de la confucion, decicion y dolor._

* * *

Estudio.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto sin emitir ruido alguno, miro a ambas chicas rubias y suspiro levemente, cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera notaban su presencia.

Suspiro nuevamente, mientras miraba por ultima vez en el dia a ambas chicas, fijando su vista en la rubia que miraba un punto inexistente y suspiraba constantemente, a la vez suspiro, sabia que si la chica estuviera en ese mundo, lo habría visto con una mezcla de furia y dolor, pero no le mentiría a una de sus armas, eran parte de su familia.

Salio de la mansión y se dedico a caminar tranquilamente por la ciudad. Cuando la noche cayo por completo, tomo su patineta y con facilidad llego a la única mansión de la que solo tres conocían.

Observo la casa atentamente, buscando alguna falla, de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron al tapete en el que estaba parado, sus ojos se agrandaron y se abstuvo de soltar un grito, no estaba en su lugar habitual, estaba unos cuantos centímetros mas a un lado.

Después de superar aquello, camino por la mansión con total tranquilidad, analizando los objetos, si no estaba seguro de que todo era simétrico, no se concentraría en sus estudios, y nada habría valido la pena.

Miro hacia la nada y suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez en el dia, miro a su hermana, había encontrada otro juego de mesa y ahora lo estaba probando ¿Porque las cosas debían ser asi?

Solo lograba preguntarse eso, era bonita, el pelinegro se lo había dicho innumerables veces y gracias a ello, ella había caído, a pesar de ello, el solo lograba verla como una hermana ¿Porque?

¿Porque debió fijarse en ella? En esa chica de cabellos violeta, completamente tímida y con la que nunca hablaba.

"_Siento el deber de protegerla"_

Solo eso, solo eso se digno a decirle cuando ella le declaro sus sentimientos, se disculpo y excuso diciendo que para el ella era una hermana, una mas de la familia, pero claro, ella debía verlo como algo mas que eso ¿no?

Entro a la cocina, para comer alguna colación, y asi poder ir definitivamente a su lugar de estudio, vio de reojo al peliazul, como siempre era el primero en llegar, se saludaron y se retiro a la biblioteca.

Saco varios libros y los apilo a un lado, tomo uno de ellos y comenzó a ojearlo, con cuidado y atención, a pesar de eso, dos personas no desaparecían de su mente.

Por un lado, tenia claro que sentía algo fuerte por la débil chica que miedo a todo le tenia, y siempre al verla sentía aquella necesidad de protegerla y de decirle que todo estará bien, que el la protegería, pero solo podía verla a través de la rubio cenizo, y a la rubio cenizo solo podía verla a través del albino, pero este tambien había estado lejano a la chica, pero el tenia sus razones.

Por otro lado estaba la chica rubia, la mayor de sus armas, que para el era una hermana, pero al parecer la chica no lo veía asi, para ella todos los halagos, eran mas que eso, todas las sonrisas la deslumbraban, todo lo que el hiciera, para ella era perfecto.

Ambas, sumando a su otra arma, eran la razon de tanto estudio, eran la razon de su ansiedad, de su desesperación y de su miedo.

Quería ser fuerte por las tres, por un lado, amaba como a su familia a aquella chicas que siempre le brindaban una sonrisa, que solo podían subirle el animo, a aquellas que tanto estimaba y queria.

Pero tambien, deseaba ser fuerte, para no permitir que la pelivioleta cayera en la oscuridad, queria rescatarla y protegerla, y su única forma de fortalecerse, era aprender a concentrarse.

Por un descuido suyo, producto de sus manías, podía simplemente olvidarse de aquellas chicas, ellas podrían estar en peligro, y por sus caprichos, podía perderlas...

Pero el no lo permitiría, el no las perdería, por nada del mundo lo haría.

Debía hacerse fuerte, por ellas, solo y únicamente por ellas, si estudiaba y sus conocimientos aumentaban, podria predecir al enemigo, y podria evitar cualquier cosa, de la que se pueda arrepentir en el futuro.

Miro la hora, y suspiro al no verlo regresar por aquella puerta, era demasiado tarde, y por seguridad y bienestar de su hermana, ambas debían dormir, porque asi el lo queria, aunque ella se negara.

Camino por los pasillos junto a su hermana menor a su lado, y ambas cayeron en un sueño profundo al hundirse en la almohada, y ella esperanzada, esperaba ver su sonrisa al dia siguiente, aunque el no la quisiera de la misma forma, su amor por el prevalecería.

Miro con impaciencia su ventana, observando como el sol adormilado salia por su ventana, suspiro intranquilo al darse cuenta, que ya era la hora de marcharse.

Bajo las escaleras que en un principio había subido y cruzo miradas con el albino y el peliazul, que junto a el asintieron y salieron de la gran mansión, sin emitir ningún ruido, sin despertar a ningún animal de la zona, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Entro silenciosamente a su hogar, observo cada rincón del lugar, y escucho cada sonido, para asegurarse que nadie había notado su llegada. Camino con tranquilidad hacia su habitacion, pasando a un lado de un cuadro inclinado hacia la derecha, tomo y boto aire varias veces intentando calmarse, y una vez que se sintió seguro de si mismo ignoro el cuadro y siguió caminando.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta de las gemelas, intentando no despertarlas, las observo a cada una como ángeles durmiendo tranquilamente, la menor abrazada a una jirafa y la mayor a una revista (?).

Suspiro mas tranquilo y abrió la puerta de su habitacion.

Sollozo levemente, mientras lo observaba dirigirse a su habitacion, sintió una opresión en el pecho, al realmente darse cuenta, que su corazón nunca le pertenecería. Una silenciosa lagrima cayo por su mejilla y rápidamente la seco, su orgullo no le permitiría llorar por alguien que no le corresponde.

Se removió incomoda en su cama, una lagrima seca en su mejilla, sus ojos rojos y la revista completamente arrugada, que probablemente abría apretado mientras dormía. Se acomodo en la cama y abrazo sus piernas, mientras escondía su rostro entre estas.

Estaba aburrida de llorar, aburrida de la monotonía de los dias, queria una explicación, la queria ahora, queria realmente estar segura de que aquel chico no la queria ni un poco como algo mas que una hermana, y si asi era, pues lo obligaría a declararse le a su verdadero amor.

Se levanto, su mirada decidida y su ceño fruncido le daban un muy poco común aspecto serio, arreglo un poco su cama y se dirigió a su habitación con una idea en mente.

_¿Tienes una explicación que darme?

* * *

_

_**C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3_

_**¡C**lick Botón Amarillo!_


	4. ¿Tienes una explicación qué darme?

_**O**h my gosh, no creí que lo lograria..._

_**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, si así fuera, este fic seria realidad -cries-._

_**B**ueh... sí, llegamos al final de esta travesía y de éste fic..._

_**Reviews:** **Kabegami Amateratsu**; Shi, temele al KidxChronaxLiz, es lo mejor :3(?) Lamento haber tardado, espero que te guste, **Yami Hai**; Claro que tiene conti, y aquí la tienes, se feliz(?) Gracias ;3. **yuki-chan**, *-*! Qué bueno que te guste! Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione :'). **Mary Eruka Evans**, oh mi dios, Mary-chan, podrias romper ese botón(?) ¡Gracias a mi descubrieron el maravilloso triagulo de LizxKidxChrona ;3! Sí, logré que Kid dejara su simetría por unos segundo... ¡Soy dios! xD... Y lamento la demora, espero que te guste el... -lloriquea- fin D:. **Liz I'm,** ¿No tienes boton amarillo? pecadora(?), igual apretaste para dejar un review xdd, y sí, sí hay ultimo capitulo y aquí esta ¡disfrutalo!.** Tsukiyomi Lulu-chan**, Shi, shi me puedes decir así como todo el mundo xD, tienes razón! son muy orgulloso e.e! pero... ¡Ya no!, gracias y disfruta :3.** Kasumi-Keiko11**, Oh my gosh, si tuvieras que huir del shibusen huyo contigo D:! omg, se puso la canción? ya, arma tus maletas, huiremos xD, espero que regreses para este capitulo~, que es el ultimo :c! -se siente rara y llorara(?)-._

_**B**ueno, nada más que decirles que ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos a lo largo de todo el fic!_

_**D**isfruten... de este ultimo capitulo._

_**Y** disfruten, de la felicidad infinita._

**_*Perdón si hayan demasiadas faltas de ortografía, debo ir a casa de mi prima y no alcance a corregirlas del todo bien._**

* * *

**IV**

Su celular brilló, y confundida se acercó a el. Un mensaje nuevo, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y cuidadosamente lo abrió, era su celular nuevo, ni muerta lo rompería tan rápido como el anterior.

"Maka:

Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona y yo nos juntaremos en mi casa.

Te esperamos.

No, no te estoy invitando, es una orden, y sal a tu balcón.

¡Ahora!

Con amor.

Liz."

Una gotita recorrió su cien por la actitud que su amiga siempre tomaba, curiosa se acercó a su balcón, y miro por el hacia el suelo, no se sorprendió de verlas a todas reunidas ahí.

-¡Tsubaki dijo que no vendrías a mi casa, asi que decidimos venir por ti! - le gritó Liz sonriente, cruzó miradas con la pobre Tsubaki que sonrió nerviosa y luego de bufar molesta le pidió que esperaran, para luego salir rápidamente de su departamento.

-¿A donde vas? - le preguntó su arma somnoliento, era obvio el porqué.

-Antes de responderte eso, yo debo preguntarte algo – alzo una ceja confundido, ella sin miedo alguno se acerco a el, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y rozo sus labios con los del chico sin ningún pudor - ¿Tienes una explicación que darme?

Agarró su bolso con fuerza y desapareció del departamento.

Miró sorprendido el lugar por donde su técnica había desaparecido ¿Eso había sido un beso? No, fue demasiado suave, lo estaba tentando, Maka lo estaba tentando para declararsele.

-¿Asi que a este juego juegas, Albarn? - sonrió con aquella sonrisa característica, todo el sueño había desaparecido con ese simple roce de labios, pero algo no le quedaba claro "¿Tienes una explicación que darme?"

Saludó a todas las chicas y las cinco partieron hacia la mansión del Shinigami, por lógica, ya habían logrado sacarlo de ella para aquel "Dia de chicas", pero dentro de los planes de Liz, otro seria el desenlace.

Una vez instaladas dentro de la mansión, cada una en un pequeño rincón de la gran habitación, Maka decidió iniciar la conversación.

-¿Y bien Liz? -preguntó la rubia mirando a la chica con algo de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, la verdad es que cada una es mas predecible que la otra -todas le miraron confundidas- Tsubaki y Maka ¿Soul y Black*Star han madrugado? -las chicas, todavía confundidas negaron con la cabeza.

-¿A que viene eso? -pregunto Maka confusa.

-Verán mis queridas amigas -se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación- Me he dado cuenta de algo que no viene al tema, me he enamorado de Kid -todas le miraron sorprendidas ante tal declaración, aunque de alguna manera era obvio. Liz miro de reojo a Chrona, que miro el suelo un tanto apenada.

-¿A si?

-Si, pero tambien, me he dado cuenta que él no esta enamorado de mi, si no que de alguien más -Chrona súbitamente levanto el rostro, de alguna forma, Liz siempre conseguía lo que quería- ¿A ustedes les gusta algún chico?

-¡Jirafa! -gritó sonriente la Thompson menor, y una gotita corrió por la cien de todas las chicas.

-De que sirve decirlo, saben hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de Soul -admitió Maka mirando a través de la ventana con desinterés.

-Maka-chan tiene razon, es mas que obvio que yo... estoy enamorada de Black*star... -un bello sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la pelinegra, mientras ocultaba su rostro fijando su mirada en la madera rojiza del suelo.

-Paso uno, aceptación -susurro Liz, para si misma, sin que nadie alcanzara a escucharla- ¿Y tú Chrona? -le preguntó a la pelivioleta, que pego un salto de sorpresa y nerviosismo, mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas incomprensibles.

-Eh... bueno... yo... eh...

-Vamos Chrona, puedes confiar en nosotras -le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora la rubia de coletas.

-B-bueno, yo...

-¡Liz! -gritó el pelinegro entrando de la nada- ¡Donde dejaste mis camisas perfecta y simétricamente planchadas!

-¡Kid! ¡Te dije que no entraras a mi pieza así! -gritó la chica molesta, desde el fondo de la habitacion, Chrona observó con pesar mientras sonreía amargamente.

-¿Chrona? -musito Maka preocupada, por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la pelivioleta.

-¿Eh? -ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de su estado.

-¿Chrona? -pregunto tambien Liz, que le miro preocupada desde el marco de la puerta, Kid la miro de reojo.

-Yo... lo lamento -dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y saliendo del lugar.

-¡Chrona! -grito su mejor amiga, para luego salir tras ella.

La sala se lleno de silencio, y todos miraron el suelo confusos.

-Kid -susurro la mayor de las Thompson, y con la mirada perdida el chico la miró- Ve... -fue lo único que le dijo, el chico levemente asintió, y siguió el rastro por donde Chrona había pasado.

-¿Chro...Chrona? -musitó confundido, un sollozo respondió a su pregunta.

-Ya, ya, tranquila Chrona -le tranquilizó la chica desde el otro lado, mientras que Chrona intentaba acallar sus sollozos.

Kid, curioso, apegó su oreja a la puerta y ahí se dedico a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-¿Te duele algo, te sientes mal? -la pelivioleta se llevo el puño al pecho y acallo un sollozo- ¿Te duele? -dicho esto la chica asintió.

-Maka... -musito mas tranquila- ¿Qué es el amor? -tanto la rubia como el pelinegro se sobresaltaron con la pregunta.

-B-bueno, el amor es...

-¿Que se siente? -Maka se ruborizo levemente, la única persona que le hacia sentir aquel sentimiento, era el albino de ojos rojizos.

-Es como... -comenzó diciendo, pensando bien sus palabras- Es un cosquilleo, en el estomago, que sube por la espalda, uno se pone nerviosa, y se sienten cosas raras...

-¿Eso te sucede al estar cerca de Soul? -le preguntó inocente.

-Eh... si -el pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal declaración.

-¿Y no lo sientes por nadie mas?

-No, por nadie. Dime Chrona ¿Tu sientes esto por alguien? -la chica se quedo unos segundos mirando a la nada, y en ese momento fue cuando Kid le presto mayor atención a la conversación.

-Creo... -el pelinegro estaba al borde del colapso- creo que si... -miro el suelo nerviosa.

-¿Quien?

-Eh... -un leve rosado subio a las mejillas de la chica, que sonrió levemente- S-shinigami-kun...

-¿Kid?

No habían palabras que expresaran la expresión facial que Death the Kid tenia en aquel momento. Una mezcla de sonrisa, sonrojo y emoción contenida, que solo el podía igualar.

_Kid Pov._

Momento ¿Qué?

Sentí como ahogaba un grito de emoción, al sentir que aquella chica sentía lo mismo que yo, golpee el suelo triunfante, y luego de respirar varias veces volví en camino a la cocina para servirme algo.

No solo había descubierto que mi amor era correspondido, si no que como _bonus,_ ahora se que Soul tambien es correspondido.

_Que bella es la vida..._

_General Pov._

-Nee, Liz-chan ¿Lo hiciste apropósito? -preguntó Tsubaki mirando a travez de la ventana.

-¿El que? -respondió con falsa inocencia.

-Kid-kun, Chrona-chan, tú.

-Ah, claro, Kid es tan idiota que por miedo se mantendría callado, mejor darle un empujón.

-Pero... ¿Es verdad? -Liz hizo una mueca de molestia al no comprender de que iba el tema- Que gustas de Kid-kun.

-Ah, eso, claro -la sorpresa en el rostro de Tsubaki no esperó, y la pobre pelinegra se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Y... y aun asi...?

-Si, aun asi le ayudo, aun asi quiero que sea feliz...

Se mantuvieron en silencio por minutos, que solo eran interrumpidos por un "¡Jirafa!" por parte de Patty y algunos suspiros por parte de ambas. La conversación se dio por finalizada cuando Tsubaki fue por un poco de comida a la cocina y al pasar a un lado de la Thompson le susurro "Yo no podria", dejando con una sensación incomoda a la chica.

_General Pov._

-¡Kid! -le gritó el peliazul sentado cómodamente en el sillón de terciopelo negro- ¡Kid! -grito de nuevo.

-Si no vamos por el, dudo mucho que te oiga.

-¡Pero ya me acomode! -le reclamó el peliazul.

-Vamos, vamos -musitó levantándose el albino, y estirandole una mano a Black*Star para que se pusiera en pie con mayor facilidad.

Luego de levantarse perezosamente escogió ser el primero en caminar por la mansión, dejando en Soul en segundo lugar por "no ser digno" y entre tanta caminata en la gran mansión el peliazul choco involuntariamente con _su_ pelinegra, que callo indefensa al suelo.

-¡Que te...! Ah, Tsubaki, lo lamento -el cambio de animo fue tan rápido que Soul solo soltó una risita. Mientras el técnico le ayudaba a su arma a ponerse de pie.

-Lo lamento Black*Star, no vi por donde venia -se excuso avergonzada.

-Tranquila Tsubaki, eres la única lo suficientemente digna como para chocar con un Dios -le tranquilizo sonriente, mientras la chica sonreía de manera forzada.

Tsubaki miró el suelo unos segundos, mientras Soul se retiraba de escena, luego levanto el rostro decidida.

-¿Tienes una explicación que darme? -el peliazul le miró confuso, por lo que la pelinegra decidió dejarle las cosas mas claras aún- ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer por la noche? -frunció el ceño demostrando seriedad, mientras que su técnico adoptaba la misma conducta.

-A la misma hora de la noche antepasada -le respondió juguetón, sabiendo que Tsubaki esperaba una respuesta concreta y que no se diera mas vueltas en el asunto.

-Black*Star, cuando llegaste a casa, no importa la hora, que fue lo primero que hiciste -a sabiendas de la respuesta le miro desafiante por primera vez.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te gustan las demostraciones?

-No viene al tema.

-Lo tomare como un sí -le dijó para luego acercarse a ella, y ágil plantarle un beso en los labios, impactando a la chica- Eso hice -le respondió conforme. Luego desapareció por los pasillos reanudando su búsqueda del Shinigami.

* * *

Soul observo sorprendido a Death the Kid, que brincaba alegre con sus propios colores de fondo.

-¿Que te ha sucedido? -le pregunto incrédulo.

-El amor, el amor -respondió con tono meloso y mirada perdida.

-¿Y este que? -pregunto Black*Star llegando de la nada.

-«_El amor, el amor»_ -Soul imito la vocecita chillona que hacia su amigo y dio saltitos al rededor de Black para demostrarle la mala situación en la que estaba Kid.

-Parece que le dio fuerte...

-¿Y a ti? -le preguntó Kid saliendo de su trance- ¿Ya le dijiste?

-Demostraciones -se limito a decir, luego todo fue silencio por parte de los tres.

-¡Tsubaki! -se escucho la vocesita cantarina de Maka en búsqueda de la pelinegra- ¡Tsubaki!

Al pasar al lado de su arma, este la tomo de la muñeca, ambos cruzaron miradas, Kid soltó una risita.

-¿Hm? -le espetó con su mirada jade, Soul sonrió de medio-lado.

-Tú me acompañas -dijo tranquilo y arrastro a Maka a la cocina.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, Maka evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con Soul.

-Me debes algo -le recordó Soul, a Maka le costo un tanto entender a que se refería, su rostro se encendió de colores- un beso -aclaró.

-N-no sé a que te refieres...-su mirada paso desde las sartenes, hasta los condimentos, nerviosa podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su compañero encima suyo.

-Vamos, ¿Ahora seras tu la que hará como si nada hubiera pasado? -Maka frunció el ceño y lo encaro, inconsciente miro sus labios.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso quieres darme un beso de vuelta? -una sonrisa surco el rostro del albino, Maka retrocedió nerviosa.

-¿Sabes? -le dijo sonriendo torcidamente- No me parece una mala idea...

Soul se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Maka, y sus alientos se rozaron, Maka tembló.

-S-soul...-susurró perdida en sus ojos rojizos.

-¿Hm?

-M-me...-preguntar aquello la apenaba- ¿Me quieres?

La sonrisa de Soul se borró.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Nunca me lo has aclarado...-desvió la mirada evitando la suya.

Soul frunció el ceño, y tomo Maka del mentón obligandola a mirarle.

-¿Sabes porque estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-¿P-porqué soy tu técnica? -Soul rió un poco.

-Porque te amo.

Maka ahogo un gritito de emoción, y antes de que pudiera decirle «Yo a ti», él la beso.

Suavemente, ella sonrió contra sus labios, y le correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, luego Soul la estrecho entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Chrona se lanzó encima de la cama de Liz, la chica no estaba en ningún lugar, y Patty estaba inmersa en un juego de _yenga_.

Kid entro a la habitación y Chrona se sobresaltó.

-Hola -Kid hizo un gesto con la mano, débilmente Chrona se lo devolvió.

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? -Chrona le miro y mostró cierto interés- Creo... creo que me enamoré.

El corazón de la pelivioleta palpitaba furioso contra su pecho, por un instante ella creyó que se escaparía.

-¿A-asi? -musitó suavemente, queria saber quien era aquella chica _afortunada._

-Sí -respondió afirmativo- ¿Quieres saber de quien?

Chrona se echo hacia adelante, demostrando que le prestaba atención.

_Mala opción ¿o no?_

Segundos después se vio acorralada entre Kid y la cama debajo suyo.

-...-Chrona se quedo sin aire, su rostro enrojeció de inmediato, y Kid sonrió de medio lado.

-Tú -y ahí acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, segundos después, Chrona reaccionó, y sin dudarlo le correspondió.

* * *

Al fin el intenso rubor se había calmado, y sus mejillas ya no _brillaban_ tan intensamente como minutos atrás lo hacían.

B-black Star la... ¿Había besado?

El tímido sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas de inmediato.

Cubrió sus labios con sus finas manos y se volteó.

Siguió rápidamente el camino que su técnico había hecho minutos atrás.

Vio al peliazul mirando a través de una ventana.

-¡Black star! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que el muchacho se dio vuelta y quedo mirándola, tenía la mirada gacha.

-¿Si? -inquirió extrañamente tranquilo.

-Te amo -dijo segundos antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su técnico y plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Que afortunada -murmuro él- tu dios también te ama.

* * *

_**~Tiempo después~**_

-¡Rápido, rápido pon los platos y cubiertos, Soul! -gritó Maka desde la cocina, a lo que Soul corrió con varios platos en mano, para luego ponerlos encima de la gran mesa de centro en el comedor de su departamento.

Maka apareció con varias bandejas y ollas con comida, que fue dejando estrategicamente encima de la mesa.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

Ambas miradas decían lo mismo _«¿Sabes que te amo?»_.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces.

-Yo voy -le dijo Maka a Soul, en seguida se dirigió a la puerta que no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Aquí esta su dios! -grito Black Star del otro lado, mas arreglado de lo normal, sujetando fuertemente a Tsubaki de su cintura.

-Hola chicos -dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

Ambos pasaron, saludaron a Soul y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-¿Kid todavía no llega? Ya van a ser las ocho... -dijo el chico estrella sorprendido, pues la puntualidad del shinigami, sobretodo con el número ocho era increíble.

-siete y cincuenta y nueve~ -canturreo Soul en el odio de la pelicenizo, que pego un salto sonrojada.

_Ocho._

El timbre sonó una vez más.

-¡Bah! Ahí está -esta vez fue Soul el que fue a la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos! -grito Maka, Tsubaki y Black Star se levantaron y fueron a saludar, Chrona y Kid venían tomados de la mano, Liz no soltaba su celular y Patty alardeaba de la persona que le había regalado el peluche que ella traía en brazos.

Todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa previamente preparada para la ocasión.

-¿Y Liz? -comentó Maka una vez que se había puesto a comer el rico bistec que la técnica había preparado- ¿Como vas con Peter?

Elizabeth se sonrojó.

-Me vendrá a buscar dentro de una hora -sonrió nerviosa- mañana cumplimos un mes.

-¡Maka, Maka! -grito Patty, que estaba acomodando el dichoso peluche en una silla extra que había por ahí- Alex me ha regalado este peluche en la mañana -sonrió feliz, Maka sonrió con ella.

-Y ustedes... -intervino Kid- ¿Cuanto llevan? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la pareja dueña de casa.

-Nosotros... pues... -Soul usó los dedos para contar, Maka soltó una pequeña carcajada- seis meses.

Las conversaciones fueron triviales, las risas no faltaron, era una noche inolvidable, y que obviamente se repetiría.

Una vez que todos se despidieron, Soul y Maka quedaron nuevamente solos en el departamento.

Soul le dio un suave beso en los labios al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, hoy yo lavo los trastos.

Maka sonrió complacida, aunque un tanto sonrojada, no hallaba la manera de acostumbrarse a los dulce y varonil que Soul podía ser a veces.

Segundos después se dirgio a su pieza, se sentó en su pequeño escritorio, y de el primer cajón saco una hoja en blanco y un sobre, junto a algunos lapices para escribir.

Prendió la lamparita de un lado, y comenzó a escribir.

«_Querida Mamá._

_Todo bien por acá, con Soul ya cumplimos seis meses ¿No es fantástico?_

_Black Star y Tsubaki están juntos también, aunque Tsubaki todavía no se quita la timidez, Black Star a bajado bastante su ego, esto de tener una relación con Tsubaki lo ha suavizado, y todos nos aliviamos por ello._

_Kid y Chrona llevan lo mismo que nosotros, Chrona me ha contado que cada día Kid la sorprende con cada cosa nueva, ademas Chrona esta viviendo en la mansión de Shinigami-sama, junto a Kid y las hermanas Thompson._

_Hablando de ellas... Liz esta saliendo con un chico, llamado Peter._

_Sorprendentemente, su hermano, Alex, esta saliendo con Patty._

_Liz y Patty se ven felices, sobretodo Liz, que a pesar de que nunca le confesó a Kid lo que sintió, y de qué ayudo a Chrona a volverse novia del shinigami, es feliz, Peter ha sido capaz de sacarle tantas sonrisas..._

_No tenemos demasiadas novedades como verás ¿Cómo está todo allá? ¿Alguna novedad?_

_Con Amor._

_Tu hija. Maka._»

* * *

_**¡L**o logré, lo logré, logré! Un fic terminado!_

_**O**h mi diosh(?) que emoción ;'3_

_**S**olo... les agradezco por acompañarme en esta travesía..._

_**Y...** ¡Esperen el nuevo capitulo de This is not Wonderland!_

_**E**spero, que les haya gustado :')_

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3 !_

_**¡G**aaaaooooow!_

_**H**ime :'3_

_**P**D: Oficialmente, aquí, gracias a sus reviews, ahora... ¡Ellos dos son novios!_


End file.
